Her Man
by Ember1313
Summary: Fun little one shot based on of how Elizabeth might react when she finds out Lulu is living with Jason. Written this fall.


Authors: Kelly and Denece

Rating: PG - 13

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

So Denece and I were bored. Shocking I know. So we came up with this fun little one shot. It's based of of how Elizabeth might react when she finds out Lulu is living with Jason. Enjoy!!

Kelly

* * *

**_Her Man_**

Elizabeth was furious. _Lulu? What in the hell was Jason thinking? _She walked in to the penthouse house not bothering to knock. The door hit the wall with a bang immediately getting both Jason and Spinelli's attentions._ "Elizabeth you shouldn't be here. It's not..."_

"Safe? I know. You keep telling me. Spinelli you should leave." Elizabeth said evenly.

_"I... The Maternal One obviously needs to speak with Stone Cold in private."_ He agreed grabbing his lap top and hurrying out of the penthouse.

_"What are you doing here, Elizabeth? If someone saw you..."_

"You know I am sick of you telling me it's not safe for me and the boys to be with you."

"It's not." He said quickly.

_"Really? It's safe for Spinelli."_ Elizabeth countered.  
_  
"He works for me and Sonny. He'd be in danger either way."_

"What about Lulu?"

Jason's face paled. He was hoping she wouldn't find out about Lulu yet._ "What about her?"_

"Lulu, Jason! Lulu freaking Spencer is safe here but I'm not? Your son isn't? Why in the hell is that?"

"Elizabeth, you need…"

"Don't you tell me what I need, Jason Morgan!" she yelled. _"I am so damn sick and tired of you saying we can't be together because it's not safe and yet Lulu can move in here. You could be with Courtney. You could be with Sam, but, no not me. Why don't you just admit it Jason, you are just saying that it's too dangerous because you don't want me anymore now then you did back then."_

"That's not true. I told you I loved you. Elizabeth, you and Jake..."

"Exactly Jason, it's all about Jake. That's all I am to you. I'm Jake's mother. You don't want me. You never did. You…"

"You don't get to tell me how I feel." Jason snapped. "_I love you, I have always loved you."_

"Yeah right." Elizabeth mumbled.

_"Would you just listen to me, please?"_ Jason asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

_"Why should I?"_ Elizabeth demanded._ "So far you haven't said a damn thing I want to hear."_

"Where is all this coming from?" Jason asked in confusion. _"I thought you understood that it wasn't safe for the two of us to be together."_

"What I understand Jason, is that you tell me it's too dangerous and then you move a 19 year old blonde _in here. What I understand is that I…"_

"You what?" he snapped as he jerked her into his arms.

_"Don't."_

"Why not?" he mumbled as his lips touched her neck.

_"Don't use my feelings for you to try and make me forget how furious I am at you."_ Elizabeth snapped.

_"What feelings?"_Jason asked as he trailed his lips down her neck.

_"I love you, you jackass!" _Elizabeth snapped. _"Stop laughing, it's not funny."_

"Yes, it is. You're jealous." Jason replied as he turned her around and sat her down on his desk. _"I love you."_

"I am not and why can she be here, but, I, we can't." she demanded.

_"I didn't ask her to stay here, Spinelli did. I have never wanted anything more than to have you and our sons here. I don't want Lulu here or any other woman, only you. I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than risk you or one of the boys being hurt." _Jason explained.

_"I don't like her here."_ Elizabeth pouted. _"I don't like the thought of any other woman that close to you."_

"I hated the thought of you with him too. It drove me crazy. Just know this, you don't need to worry." Jason assured her. _"I'm yours as long as you want me."_

"Are you saying you're my man?" she teased.

_"Anytime you want me to be."_ Jason said as he looked deep into her eyes.

_"Then can we be together in private?"_ Elizabeth asked as she gazed into his eyes and saw her forever.

_"I don't know."_ Jason said with regret. _"I…"_

"Think about this." Elizabeth said as she parted her legs and pulled him between them. _"I want you Jason. I want to be with you. I…"_

"Shut up." Jason growled as he crushed her mouth with his and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. _"Just stop talking."_


End file.
